prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Sandman
| nomes de ringue ='(The) Sandman' Hardcore Hak Jim Fullington Mr. Sandman | data de nascimento =16 de junho de 1963 | local de nascimento =Tampa, Florida | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Brawler Hardcore | altura =1.88 m | peso =111 kg | treinado por =Larry Winters Tri-State Wrestling Academy Mark Tendler J.T. Smith Joel Goodhart | estréia =1989 | retirada= }} James Fullington (Tampa, 16 de junho de 1963) melhor conhecido pelo ring name The Sandman, é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Trabalhou na Extreme Championship Wrestling, onde era chamado "The Hardcore Icon." Trabalhou na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling entre 2002 e 2003 e na World Wrestling Entertainment entre 2005 e 2007. Carreira Tri-State Wrestling Inicialmente, entrou para o wrestling profissional na Tri-State Wrestling, com o ring name Mr. Sandman (Sr. Homem-Areia), tendo como manager, sua esposa Lori Fullington, que usava o nome Peaches nas lutas. Eastern/Extreme Championship Wrestling Em abril de 1993, Fullington entra para Eastern Championship Wrestling (futura Extreme Championship Wrestling), com uma gimmick de surfista e o ring name "The Hardcore Icon" ou "The Sandman". Em um luta, derrotou Don Muraco, ganhando pela primeira vez o ECW World Heavyweight Championship no dia 16 de novembro de 1992, mas seu reinado durou mais de um ano, quando perdeu para Muraco mo dia 3 de abril de 1993. Em abril de 1995, Sandman conquistou o ECW World Heavyweight Championship. Após a saída de Jim na ECW, em 1999, mudou para WCW, onde permaneceu menos de um ano. Retorno a ECW Fullington, retornou em março de 2001 para ECW. No dia 7 de janeiro do mesmo ano, no último pay-per-view da ECW, Guilty as Charged, The Sandman ganhou o quinto ECW World Heavyweight Championship numa Tables, Ladders, Chairs and Canes match. Mas, perdeu o título para Rhino. Xtreme Pro Wrestling No ano de 2001, The Sandman mais uma vez abandona a ECW, indo para o Xtreme Pro Wrestling (XPW). Nesta época, venceu Johnny Webb, numa luta valendo o título XPW World Heavyweight Championship. Em 2002, abandona a XPW, trocando pela Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. TNA Quando entrou para a TNA reencontrou os ex-lutadores da ECW, Raven e Justin Credible. Logo, The Sandman formou com Raven e Justin, o grupo "Team Extreme" (futuro Extreme Revolution). Deixou o TNA em 2005. WWE Na época em que entrou para a World Wrestling Entertainment, em 2005, obteve vários fãs quando este formou o stable "ECW Originals", com Tommy Dreamer, Sabu e Rob Van Dam. Fullington retirou-se do Wrestling em 2008. No wrestling Golpes *'Finalizações e ataques secundários' **'DDT' (geralmente em cima de uma cadeira ou em arames farpados) **'Rolling Rock (Sentom bomb', geralmente com o oponente encima de uma mesa) **'White Russian Legsweep' (Russian Legsweep com o Shinai preso no pescoço do adversário) ***Bulldog ***Flapjack ***Heinekenrana (Super Hurrincarana) ***Philadelphia Jam / Bitchin' Leg Drop (Diving Leg Drop, na nuca do oponente) ***Piledriver ***Shots de Shinai *'Objetos Usados' ***Shinai ***Taco de Snooker ***Marreta ***Lata de cerveja ***Arame farpado *'Managers' **Peaches / Lori Fullington **Woman **Missy Hyatt **Beulah McGillicutty **Chastity **Veronica Caine **Allison Danger **Tylene Buck **G.Q. Money **Rob Van Dam **Tommy Dreamer **Sabu *'Apelidos' **'"The Hardcore Icon"' **"The Extreme Icon" **"The Blue Collar Hero" *'Temas de Entrada' **"Mr. Sandman" de The Chordettes **"Surfing USA" de The Beach Boys **"Enter Sandman" de Metallica **"Enter Sandman" de Motörhead **"Nightmare" de Jim Johnston **"Twisted Transistor" de KoЯn **"The Bitch Is Back" de Elton John **"Big Shot" de Billy Joel Campeonatos e prêmios *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' :*Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 vez) *'Eastern Championship Wrestling/Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Heavyweight Championship (5 vezes) (Mais vezes campeão) **ECW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com 2 Cold Scorpio **Hardcore Hall of Fame (2007) *'Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling' **WEW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Kodo Fuyuki *'Future of Wrestling' **FOW Hardcore Championship (1 vez) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Stars and Stripes Championship Wrestling' **SSCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **Hard 10 Tournament *'USA Pro Wrestling' **USA Pro United States Championship (1 vez) *'Universal Wrestling Federation' **UWF Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw Hardcore Championship (1 vez) *'Xtreme Pro Wrestling' **XPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **XPW King of the Deathmatch Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI o colocou como #'60' dos 500 melhores wrestlers de 1995 S